


Moonlight Fear

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Writing, Melancholy, Moonlight, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: A short poem I wrote as a way to process some of the feelings I've had recently. Hopefully, it's decent.
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight Fear

Moonlight Fear

Why is it frightening to dance under the blanket of moonlight if no one else can see,

Why is there guilt to cry in the dark where no eyes can see the streaks,

Why is there fear of showing the horrors inside,

When it could all feel so much better with only a few words.

Why lie when everything yearns to listen.

The trees sway and the wind howls in mourning with the muted cries,

The wistful stares looking on with the glimmer of the stars,

Yet the throat is swallowed leaving no voice to shout out.

Why does it ache to sing all alone,

No ears to hear the tune.

Within the moonlight that provides such safety,

Why does it still hurt to think,

Why is it so painful to breathe and come to terms with the past,

With the future.

When the stars watch over the Earth,

Create a blanket across the sky,

Why are the only thoughts of panic and painful imaginings of what’s to come.

Why is there nothing wrong,

Yet the dull hurt never ceases to plague the mind.

Why are things so muddled,

Why does nobody mention,

That the stories are always spiraling,

That the thoughts are filled with hurt,

That the pain never ends,

That fear clouds the head,

Even under the blanket filled with moonlight.


End file.
